Wedding Bells Are Ringing
by WLiiAfanatic
Summary: While DJ and Steve plan their wedding, Becky and Jesse are trying to have another kid. COMPLETED!
1. The Engagement

Disclaimer: How could I own Full House? I wasn't even born when it started.

A/N: This is my first fan fic ever, so it isn't gonna be that great. You do not need to tell me this in a rude way. And also, I know my ages are going to be hopelessly messed up.

Summary: While DJ and Steve are planning out their wedding, Becky and Jesse try for another baby.

Chapter One – The Engagement

Michelle Tanner, age 13, was sitting in the kitchen with Steve, her older sister's boyfriend. He was eating, as usual. Her other sister, Stephanie, was helping DJ get ready. Steve was planning to take DJ out for dinner that night. From what she had heard from Stephanie, she knew the restaurant was _very _expensive, and the food was going to be _very_ fancy. She wondered why Steve would take DJ to such a fancy place. They usually just went to the movies or out to lunch at a more casual place.

Stephanie, 17, ran down the stairs. "Have either of you seen DJ's purse?" she paused to look at Steve, "How could you be eating if you're going out to dinner?"

"It's just an apple," Steve said.

Michelle rolled her eyes. "I think it was in the living room," she said, and Stephanie ran through the door, almost colliding with her father.

Danny Tanner sat down at the head of the table. He looked at his youngest daughter. "Michelle, don't you have homework to do?"

"C'mon Dad. It's Friday night!"

"Michelle…" Danny said firmly, and she knew an important "just between the two of us" type of discussion was about to go on. As she left, she wondered if she would be able to hear everything from the other side of the door.

Steve looked at Danny. He had already asked if he could take DJ to be his wife. Danny had argued with him for quite a while before he finally agreed. Now Steve hoped he wouldn't back out.

Danny looked at Steve. "Yes, Mr. Tanner" Steve said nervously.

"Hey, call me Dad." Danny said. "I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Sure Mr. Ta…I mean, Dad"

"You understand that I don't want DJ having any kids too young, right?" Danny wanted to get right to the point.

"Are you saying I'm irresponsible?" Steve accused. His nervousness made him feel jumpy.

"No, I'm just saying I don't want you to be." Danny said, and an elegantly dressed DJ cam down the stairs.

"Are you ready to go, Steve?"

* * *

Next door, Jesse and Rebecca Katsopolis where raking leaves in the backyard. When the Gibblers moved, Jesse and Becky moved into their house. Nicky and Alex were cleaning the inside of the house.

"You ready for a break?" Becky said, leaning her rake against a tree.

"Sure" Jesse said. They had two big piles in the corner with a bunch more left to rake.

"Jess, I've been meaning to talk to you about something." Becky said, sitting in a chair on their porch.

"What is it, Beck?"

"Remember when we talked about having more kids?"

"…You're not pregnant, are you?" Jesse suddenly got nervous.

"No, no. But I think it might be nice to have a baby again."

Nicky had heard this patch of the conversation through an open window. He ran to find his 8-year-old brother. Alex was in the bathroom cleaning a mirror. "You'll never guess what I just heard!"

"What, Nicky?"

"Mommy wants to have a baby!"

Alex dropped his rag in the sink. "Where did you hear that?"

"Follow me!"

The boys ran back to the window in their bedroom. Their parent's were still talking.

"Becky, are you really sure about this?"

"Do you really want to go along with me?"

"You know, know that I think about it, it might be nice to have another munchkin running around."

"So you're saying yes?"

"If you really want this…" Jesse and Rebecca kissed.

* * *

Steve and DJ had been sitting in the restaurant for about ten minutes, waiting for the bill. Steve thought it might be a nice time to come in for the kill. He touched his pocket to make sure the ring was still there. It was.

"So did you have a nice time, Deej?"

"It was wonderful. You want me to split the bill?"

"The nights on me, DJ"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course."

The waiter came and took their dirty glasses. "You want the check, sir?" Steve nodded and the waiter left.

"Deej, there's something I wanted to ask you…" Steve said after a minute of stalling.

DJ looked confused.

Steve bent down on one knew and pulled out the diamond ring.

"Donna Jo Tanner, will you marry me?"

DJ's eyes filled with tears. "Y…yes, Steve." They kissed.

A/N: How was it? Sorry it's kinda short. I'll try to update soon.


	2. Telling The Family

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

Chapter Two – Telling the Family

Nicky and Alex lay awake that night, thinking. "Nicky…"

"Yeah, Alex"

"Do you really think Mom and Dad want to have another kid?"

"I don't know." Nicky asked, rolling over in his bed. "But why would they?"

"I'm not sure." Alex said. "Do you think we did something wrong? Maybe they want another kid more perfect than us."

"I don't think it's that." Nicky said. Then he thought. They had been pretty mischievous lately. Just the week before that they had put a spider in Michelle's hair. Becky had been pretty mad at them for that. They still weren't allowed to go use the computer for that prank.

"Do you really think we're bad enough for that?" Nicky asked, him and his brother sitting up.

"I don't think we are…"

"We must be if they want another kid."

After thinking about it for a while, Alex asked, 'Maybe we can ask Stephanie. She's helped us before. Why not now?"

"Yeah! Stephanie can explain to us!" Nicky said excitedly. The boys heard one of their parents walking down the hall to their room and they pretended to sleep.

* * *

DJ ran in her front door excitedly. Steve followed behind laughing. "Deej, calm down" he laughed.

DJ burst through the door. Steph was sitting on the couch watching TV. DJ ran up to her while Steve walked through the door.

"Stephanie, I'm engaged!" she yelled to her sister.

"DJ!" Stephanie yelled excitedly. The sisters embraced.

"What's going on?" Michelle asked with Joey following her.

"I'm engaged!"

Joey and Michelle looked at each other in astonishment. Danny must have heard his eldest daughter because he ran down the front stairs.

Michelle hugged Steve. "I always knew you two would end up married," Michelle whispered in his ear, "from the second you first ate our apples". Steve gave her a playful punch on the shoulder and ran to his new fiancée.

"I have to tell Aunt Becky!" DJ yelled, and ran out the back door to her Aunt and Uncle's house.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jesse and Rebecca where sitting in the kitchen, thinking about the possible new baby. "How are we going to tell the boys?" Becky asked her husband.

"Shouldn't we just tell them?"

"But how will they handle it?"

"I never though of that…"

They sat there thinking about it for a while before Jesse spoke up.

"You know, if we're going to try this then shouldn't we…" the door swung open, "…DJ!"

"I'm so happy! Steve proposed!"

"Deej…" her aunt replied softly. Her uncle jumped up and kissed his niece, his wife following with an embrace.

"What's going on?" Nicky asked, his brother clomping down the stairs behind them

"Boys…I'm engaged!"

"Wow!" Alex yelled. The boys ran up to their cousin.

"Off to bed, you two." Their mother chuckled.

"But, Mom!" Nicky protested, "It's Friday!"

"And it's already ten, you guys should be asleep by now." Jesse said. "Now, go."

Nicky and Alex mumbled under their breath as they went up the stairs to their room.

"Well, I'd better go, " DJ said, "Dad probably wants to celebrate this somehow. Maybe you guys can come too."

"Well…" Jesse said. "We would, but…"

"The boys shouldn't be up this late!" Becky said.

"Then stop by tomorrow!" DJ said cheerfully running back to her house.

After the door slammed, Jesse said, "Now, where were we?" and scooped up his wife.

A/N: How was it? Please review!


	3. Talking to Stephanie

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

A/N: Thank you all for your great reviews! I know my plot is a bit un-original, but if you saw my other ideas you'd be glad I stuck with this one. And I'll take that as a compliment, FH Fan. Good news for non-patient people – Somehow I can't get myself away from this keyboard, so the chapters will roll in faster than I expected. On with the story then.

Chapter 3 – Talking to Stephanie

The next day, both the Tanners and the Hales got together for a little "Congrats" party. Michelle wasn't very surprised to se that Mr. Hale ate almost as much as Steve had.

DJ and Kimmy were in the kitchen trying to divide a soda between the two of them. Kimmy had come to San Francisco for a few days to be with DJ. Mrs. Hale and Becky were talking over to the side, and Michelle was feeding the dog. Comet had died the year before, and for her birthday that year she had received Comet the Second.

"Deej, I'm so happy for you!" Kimmy exclaimed while her best friend tried to even out the two glasses.

"I can't believe it Kimmy!" DJ said excitedly, "We're finally getting married!"

Stephanie walked in the kitchen. "Are there anymore crackers in here? You're fiancée ate all of them."

"There should be some in the cabinet right there," DJ said reaching behind her to open the door. The twins walked in the room. "There you are, Steph!" the yelled in unison.

"You've been looking for me?" Stephanie asked surprised.

"Yeah, we, uh…" Nicky stammered.

"We…want to show you something we made in school"

"Nice save" Nicky whispered to his brother.

"What's going on?" Stephanie asked

"We have to show you in your room. Come on!" Nicky said, heading toward the stairs.

Stephanie got her own room when Uncle Jesse and Aunt Becky moved out and Joey took the attic. Michelle moved into Joey's old room and Stephanie stayed in the bedroom she'd lived in for almost her whole life.

"Guy's what's up?" Stephanie asked, taking out her hair band and brushing her hair.

"Well…we heard Mommy say she wanted to have a baby," Alex said

"What's wrong with that?" Stephanie always wanted her aunt to have another baby. The idea of a little cousin sounded nice. Why were the boys so upset over it?

"Why would she?" Nicky asked, "What's wrong with us?"

"Oh…I get it." Stephanie said, "Guys, sit down."

Nicky and Alex obediently sat down on her bed.

"You guys think you're so bad that your parents want a better kid?"

Alex nodded.

"You're parents love you guys. They would never try to replace you, I know that."

Nicky was still confused. "But why do they want a new baby, then?"

"I don't know," Stephanie said, putting her hair band back in. "I guess they just want a bigger family.

* * *

The party was over and Jesse and Rebecca had just arrived back home. "Boys, shouldn't you get ready for bed?" Jesse said to his sons.

"But Dad…" they protested.

"No buts." Their mother said. The boys mumbled their ways up the stairs.

"I'm beat!" Becky said, "You coming to bed, hon?"

"In a minute," he said, smiling at his wife.

Jesse sat down on the couch. They had tried for a baby the night before, and Jesse was wondering if it worked. What if it did? Would it be healthy? Would it be a girl or a boy? Would it be more than one?

"_Do I really want this?"_ He thought.

Nicky and Alex had a case of "what ifs" too. What if their mother really did have a baby? What if it was more twins? Would their parents want them anymore? Even if Stephanie had tried to assure them they would, the boys still had doubts.

"Nicky?"

"Yeah, Alex?"

"I don't want another brother or sister"

"Me either," Nicky said, rolling over to face the wall.

"I hope Steph was right"


	4. Preparations

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

A/N: Just a heads up. I want chapter five to be on the site on Christmas Eve, so I won't be posting any more for a while. But just because I'm not on the Internet doesn't mean I'm not typing. I should have three more chapters after the holiday. And lalaura, I'm sorry if it sounds like I stole your story idea, but I never actually read your story so I didn't really know what it was about. FH Fan, have you ever considered a job as a film critic or something?

Chapter 4: Preparations

It was December 15th, and Christmas Spirit wasn't far from the Tanner house. Stephanie and Michelle where unloading boxes while Danny and Joey went out to get their tree. DJ walked in the living room to see if she could help. DJ wished Kimmy was still in San Francisco to help, but she had gone back home.

"Deej, look at this…" Stephanie held up a small wooden ornament. Nicky had painted it when he was five.

"I remember those," Michelle said, whiping the dust of her hands, "Alex made the green one,"

Michelle and DJ looked for Alex's ornament while Stephanie began unpacking the more fragile decorations.

Steve walked in and ran up do DJ. "Hey, Deej, I got you an early Christmas present." He said. In his right hand he held a catalogue with pictures of bridal wear.

"Where did you get this?" DJ asked.

"I went to a tux shop to look around and they and they had all these magazines," Steve said.

"But do we need it this early? When did you want this wedding?"

"Well, I thought spring break would be nice…"

"Steve! That's only four months away!"

"C'mon, babe, we can pull it off,"

"We can help, too!" Michelle said, still looking for the other wooden ornament.

"Yeah, in-between my job interviews we can set some stuff up," Stephanie added, trying to untangle a string of lights.

DJ gave up and wrapped her arms around her husband-to-be.

* * *

At the Katsopolis house, they had already set up their Christmas decorations. Nicky and Alex were completely ready for the holiday, despite the fact it may not be just the four of them anymore. Jesse however, let his worries ruin his holiday spirit. He still wasn't sure if he really wanted another kid. What if it was another set of twins?

"Jess…" Becky looked at her husband, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Well, you seem so preoccupied lately."

"I'm fine, Becky." Jesse smiled at his wife.

Nicky and Alex heard this from the other room. "Nicky?"

"Yeah, Alex?"

"I think Daddy is confused, too," Nicky whispered.

"Really?" Alex whispered back.

The phone rang.

"He had the same look you did when I told you about it."

"Now that I think about it…" their whispering was interrupted when their mother came in the living room.

"Boys, your Uncle Danny wants us to help decorate the tree with them." Becky said with a smile.

"Yay!" the boys whooped and they hurried to find their shoes.

* * *

Meanwhile, Joey tried to put the tree in the stand. Danny and Stephanie tried to untangle some more lights. The boxes with the decorations, being put away by DJ and Joey the previous year, were surprisingly unorganized for something owned by the Tanners. DJ and Steve continued to unpack boxes while Michelle hung the stockings over the fireplace.

"There," Joey said, twisting in the final screw to hold the tree in place, "The tree is ready for decorating."

"I have an idea!" shouted Michelle from the other side of the room, 'Lets invite Aunt Becky and Uncle Jesse and Nicky and Alex over to help us decorate!"

"That's a pretty good idea," Stephanie said.

"I'll go call them," Danny said, leaving his middle child to wrestle the lights.

The Katsopolis' arrived two minutes later, eager to help. The boys especially. Becky hugged her oldest niece, who was holding the wooden ornaments. "Oh, Jess, remember these?"

Jesse walked over to his wife and niece and smiled at the ornaments.

Alex rolled his eyes. Getting more of his father's genes, he hated being reminded of stupid childhood memories.

"I'm going to get the popcorn we strung," Stephanie said, then looked at her cousins, "Why don't you help me, guys?"

Nicky shrugged at Alex and followed Steph in the kitchen.

"Is everything alright, boys?" Stephanie asked them.

The boys understood what she was talking about.

"We still aren't sure…" Nicky said

"…About this whole new baby thing," occasionally the boys finished each other's sentences.

"Guys, don't worry," Stephanie grabbed the long strand and headed for the door, "She's not pregnant yet,"

But somehow they new she would be.

A/N: I'm going to attempt to make my Christmas chapter a bit longer. Please review!


	5. Christmas Gifts

Disclaimer: see Chapter 1

A/N: I decided that we're going to forget Comet the Second ever happened. Whoever left that review was right, it wasn't very realistic! Like I said in the last chapter, I'm going to try to make this longer. And Elmtree, that is a good idea, but I already have ideas for a sequel so I don't think it's gonna happen. If my grammar is a little off, I'm listing to Santana right now. Happy (belated?) Hanukkah, Merry Christmas, Happy Kwanza, and any other holiday I'm forgetting!

Chapter 5 – Christmas Gifts

Michelle Tanner ran down the stairs on Christmas Eve morning, knowing Joey would be awake already. They both loved Christmas.

"Morning, Joey!"

"Hey Michelle," Joey said, not sounding at all energetic.

"Joey, what's going on?" Michelle instantly knew something was wrong.

"Nothing,"

"Joey…"

"…Hailey broke up with me last night," Hailey was Joey's girlfriend of almost a year. Michelle knew Joey was crazy about her. This must've been really hard on him.

"That's awful! What kind of cruel person would dump someone during the holidays!"

"I don't know Michelle," Joey said, pouring himself a glass of juice, "She said something about being too funny,"

"Is that possible?"

Joey shrugged.

"I bet I can have you cheered up by tomorrow night. Wait and see!" Michelle ran off with a glass of orange juice.

* * *

Nicky was also up with the sun that morning. Alex, who stopped believing in Santa when he was six, was pretty annoyed by his brother. Why bother being perky? It was just another holiday.

Becky loved the holiday season. She was up early attempting to make pancakes. She saw her son run down stairs. "Morning, Mom," he said cheerfully.

"Hey," she said, ruffling his hair. "Nicky, would you mind stirring the batter for me? I have to…do something."

Becky ran off in the direction of the bathroom.

Jesse walked into the boys' room. "Hey, Alex, wake up," He said.

Alex responded by rolling over to face the wall.

"C'mon, Alex," Jesse tried to perk up his son, "I think your Mom tried to cook for us this morning,"

"I'd wanna live past eight, Dad,"

Jesse laughed. _"This kid hangs around Joey too often," _he thought. "Alex…we'd better go make sure the stove isn't up in flames."

* * *

Back at the Tanner house, Steve showed up bright and early with a box of Munchkins. DJ was only half-awake, and Stephanie was drinking some coffee. "Hey, Steve," she greeted her soon to be brother in law. DJ was too tired to kiss or anything so, she just got herself a cup or coffee and sat down next to her sister.

"So, did you girls look at that catalogue yet?" Steve asked, opening the box of donuts.

"Sort of," DJ yawned.

Steve smiled. He thought she was so cute when she yawned.

"You proposed to a procrastinator, Steve" Stephanie joked.

"It's too early for this," DJ said taking a gulp of coffee.

Joey sulked into the kitchen and grabbed a glazed Munchkin. Michelle was following him.

"Please Joey!" she begged him. "Why won't you do your Popeye impressions! That always cheers us up!" Popeye was still Michelle's favorite.

Apparently Joey wasn't in the cheering up kind of mood. He just grabbed another donut and left.

"What's with him?" Stephanie asked, examining the box.

"Hailey dumped him,"

"That's terrible!" DJ said, the coffee working quickly on her,

"I know!"

"That's so mean! And right before Christmas!" Stephanie shouted.

"I know," Michelle said, grabbing a cinnamon donut. "How are we going to cheer him up?"

Steve thought a while and then said, "Michelle, you have any money saved up?"

"Yeah, about 40 dollars,"

"Then we're going shopping this afternoon!"

Michelle smiled. She didn't doubt that Steve would help her pick out the perfect gift.

"I have a job interview around eleven," Steph said between mouthfulls. "I can meet you there."

"I'll come, too," DJ said, grabbing a chocolate donut.

"Sounds fun!" Steve said, grabbing three donuts at once.

Michelle rolled her eyes and laughed. DJ went to get another cup of coffee.

Danny woke up late that morning. He really didn't want to go to work that day, but he had to do his show. "You guys have plans today?" Danny asked pouring a cup of coffee.

"Just a little last minute shopping," Stephanie said, kissing her father on a cheek.

"We're trying to cheer Joey up," Michelle said.

"He told me about it last night," Danny said, fiddling with his tie, "If anyone can do it, it's you."

Steph looked at the clock. "9:15 already! I'd better do my hair!"

"Must be an important interview," Michelle said, nibbling her donut

"Sounds like it," Danny said, heading out the door to pick up Becky.

* * *

Jesse was wrapping some last minute gifts. Becky was at her show with Danny. He decided to tape it and watch I some other time. He needed some time to think.

"There," he said, tying a green ribbon around Becky's present from the boys. It was a picture frame shaped like a cow. Becky was still mourning the loss of her cow from three years back. Nicky ran downstairs. "Hey, Dad!" he said happily, "Why aren't you watching the show?"

"I still need to wrap some presents."

"Why can't you wrap and watch at the same time?"

"Why can't you mind your business!"

Nicky was surprised. Jesse only snapped at the boys after they played a mean trick on someone. He left then.

Jesse felt bad after that. He was so confused about this baby thing that he didn't think before he spoke. He hurt his son's feelings. "Great," he sighed, shoving the present into the tree stand.

Jesse looked at the Christmas tree. It was full of ornaments the boys had painted when they were younger. His head suddenly filled with "what ifs" again, and he needed to lie down.

* * *

Stephanie pulled in the mall parking lot as DJ, Steve, and Michelle were getting out of the car. "How'd the interview go, Steph?" DJ asked, swinging her purse over her shoulder.

"I don't know," Steph said, getting out of her car, "He said he'd call."

"Good luck," Michelle said.

The four walked in the store. It wasn't as crowded as they thought. Steph guessed that most people went somewhere colder for the winter. Most people in San Francisco wished for snow in winter.

"So, Steve, what was your idea?" Michelle asked, making sure her money was still in her pocket.

"Just follow me," he said. They turned in the direction of the elevator.

Steph looked at DJ. "So, what should we do?"

"I have an idea for Steve's present," DJ said, pulling Stephanie toward the escalator.

Steve and Michelle had found the aisle they were looking for. "There's atleast fifty different kinds of these things!" Michelle shouted in amazement.

"Which one should be get him?" Steve asked.

Michelle looked around for a while, then chose the one on the far left. "This one looks good," Michelle said.

"I think so too, Michelle."

"It looks amazing, Deej!" Steph said, looking at the gift DJ had picked out for Steve.

"His old one is so…old," she said, "He's wanted a new one for a while."

"He'll love it, Deej," Stephanie said. "I'll even chip in for an inscription.

"Do you know you're the greatest sister ever?"

"Of course!" Stephanie laughed, and walked over to the counter.

"Would you like it wrapped, sir?" the clerk asked Steve, "Free of charge,"

"Sure,"

"What color paper would you like?" the clerk showed swatches of different colors.

"Hmm…" Michelle looked at the colors. "I like the striped one,"

The clerk nodded and began wrapping.

"Anything else we need to do?" Michelle asked her almost brother-in-law.

"I have to get DJ's present," the clerk gave the gift to Michelle and Steve pulled out his credit card, "Let's go to the second floor."

"You guys done?" DJ asked. They were waiting by the front entrance for Steve and Michelle.

"Yup!" Michelle said, holding up her bag.

"Us too," Steph said. "Let's go get something to eat! I'm starved."

"You read my mind!" Steve said. They decided to go to a local place around the corner.

* * *

Becky came home at 1:30 that afternoon. "Sorry I'm so late!" she said, kissing her husband, "But I had a last minute trip to make.

"Did it involve toy stores?" Alex asked, grabbing a glass from the cabinet.

"Maybe," she said, ruffling his hair.

The family went over to the Tanners' for dinner that night. When they walked in, they saw Joey watching How The Grinch Stole Christmas, trying to cheer himself up.

"I love this movie!" Alex shouted running over to the couch.

"Me too!" his brother said, joining them.

DJ and Steph were wrapping presents by the fireplace. They're uncle walked over and kissed each girl on the top of their head, and walked in the kitchen to greet his brother-in-law.

Becky sat down next to the girls. "Need any help?"

"Sure," Steph said. "Think you can un-tie the tape from my arm?"

DJ and Becky laughed, and her aunt tried to un-stick the double-sided tape from her middle niece.

Michelle waltzed down the stairs in a very good mood. "Hi Nicky! Hi Alex! Hi Aunt Becky!"

"Hey, Michelle," DJ said, tying a ribbon around a box. "Where's Steve?"

Michelle shrugged and Stephanie replied with a sarcastic, "Probably eating something,"

Becky laughed and DJ threw the spool of ribbon at her sister.

"Dinner!" Danny called from the kitchen, and the family, including Steve, who had just run down the stairs, hurried to the table.

* * *

"This is really good, Uncle Danny!" Nicky said, helping himself to another piece of chicken.

"Glad you like it," Danny beamed.

"So, girls," Jesse said to his nieces between sips of water, "Anything special happen today?"

"We all went shopping," Stephanie said, taking a mouthful of peas.

"And I found the perfect gift," Michelle said, winking at Joey. Joey cracked a tiny smile and spooned more potatoes on his plate.

"I can't believe girl would do such a thing!" Becky said.

"Can we not talk about it?" Joey said more to his plate than his friends.

"Sorry," Becky mumbled, fingering her knife.

"I did a little shopping myself," Danny said smiling.

"Did it involve the word 'boombox'?" Michelle asked eagerly.

"Why would Uncle Danny have to get one for you?" Nicky asked. "It's Santa's job."

Michelle pretended to take a sip of water so he wouldn't see her laugh.

"It may have," Danny smiled at his youngest daughter.

"Yes!" Michelle cheered.

Jesse looked somewhat disappointed. "Don't you remember that trip to the homeless shelter?"

"Of course, Uncle Jesse," Michelle said, refilling her glass, "But I still like presents."

"It wasn't a total loss," Stephanie reassured her uncle, "DJ and I donated four dollars to the Salvation Army today."

Jesse smiled and took another sip of water.

* * *

Nicky had a fair amount of trouble sleeping that night. He was too excited to sleep. Christmas was his favorite holiday besides his birthday. He thought of reindeer landing on his roof, piles of presents under the tree, so much holiday cheer. The more he thought about it the more excited he got. It was midnight before he finally dozed off.

Jesse had trouble sleeping too, but for different reasons. Why did Becky really go shopping? Was it for presents? Or could it have been a pregnancy test? Or even a doctor's appointment? He shouldn't have agreed with her. He knew he didn't want this. "I hope my attitude changes," he whispered to himself.

"It may be too late now."

Nicky woke up at 6 AM the next morning. He ran to wake up his brother, who was sound asleep. "Alex! Alex!" he screamed, "It's Christmas!"

Alex sat up and bed and said, "Let's go see how big those boxes are!"

When Nicky and Alex got downstairs, they were surprised to see their father sitting at the table, fully dressed, drinking coffee. "Dad?" Alex asked, "What are you doing here?"

Jesse looked at Nicky and said, "Santa woke me."

Alex rolled his eyes and his brother laughed. Becky walked downstairs in her robe. "Morning boys," she yawned. Alex kept eyeing the tree.

"Go ahead," Jesse said, thinking of the trip to the homeless shelter.

The boys cheered and began shredding wrapping paper.

* * *

Michelle woke up around seven that morning. Still a bit tired she thought, "_That's weird. Joey usually wakes us all up way earlier than this," _Then she remembered, this may have been the first Christmas he slept in.

Not if it was up to her, it wouldn't be.

She ran to the attic and jumped on the bed, something she only did when she was younger. It always made Joey laugh, and Michelle decided that was what he needed most this Christmas. Joey's eyes fluttered open.

"Joey, wake up!" she said, "It's Christmas!"

Joey rolled over, causing Michelle to fall off the bed. "Joey!" she protested.

"It's too early Michelle,"

"Joey, didn't you hear me! It's Christmas! Our favorite holiday!"

"Since when,"

"Stop being such a Scrooge!"

If there was one name Joey hated the most, it was Scrooge. Michelle was right, just because he wasn't in such a good mood didn't mean every else should be, too. He jumped out of bed, put on his Scooby Doo slippers, and said, "Let's go round up everyone else!"

Michelle smiled and followed him out the door.

"Wake up!" Michelle shouted to Stephanie.

"Michelle, it's too early," Stephanie kept her eyes shut.

"But it's Christmas,"

"Michelle, aren't you a little old for this?"

"I'll be too old on my 90th birthday!"

"Fine!" Stephanie said. She jumped out of bed, shook out her hair, tossed on her slippers and said, "Satisfied?"

"Completely," Michelle nodded, "Now lets go wake up Dad!"

Joey was determined to get into the holiday spirit. He decided to play four-year-old and use the "Wake up! Wake up!" routine on DJ. Joey shook DJ lightly and said, "Deej, wake up. It's Christmas morning."

"Just five more minutes," DJ mumbled.

"But DJ…"

"It's too early!"

Steve suddenly appeared in her room. "There's no such thing as too early on Christmas," he said softly.

Steve's voice perked DJ right up and she hurried to put on her robe.

Michelle, Stephanie, and Danny were waiting in the living room for Joey and DJ. They had seen Steve come in, completely energetic, only a minute ago. The second Joey appeared on the stairs, Michelle ran to open her presents.

Everyone seemed satisfied with their gifts. Michelle got that boombox she wanted from her father. Stephanie got a bunch of CD's from Steve. DJ had gotten her father a bronze Christmas ornament with the current year on it. He hung it right underneath the star on the top of the tree. Stephanie got her older sister a bottle of perfume. Steve had decided he and DJ would exchange their gifts to each other later. Michelle and Stephanie managed to get Steve a baseball cap autographed by his favorite player. Danny got Joey a smiley face stuffed animal that laughed if you squished it. It still wasn't enough to make him laugh, but he was grateful to have such a great friend.

The Katsopolises came to the Tanner house after breakfast that morning. Nicky and Alex loved the presents they had received, especially a new computer game they'd been hinting for. Jesse had gotten his nieces little glass bears with their birthstone where the heart should be. Becky had gotten them cases to store them in. Stephanie picked up some T-shirts for the boys. They had smiling baseballs on them.

Later, Steve's parents came by, and Michelle's best friend Denise stopped by for a minute on the way to her grandparent's house. Again, Mr. Hale ate a good amount of orderves. Michelle tried not to laugh.

The family table was crowded that night. Danny and his daughters had cooked a lot of food. Even Joey wanted to eat the vegetables they made. Everyone recalled great moments at past Christmases. Mrs. Hale and Becky shared a lot of great stories. Joey was the only one who hardly laughed once. Michelle could hardly wait to give him her special present.

The phone rang during dinner and Stephanie ran up to get it.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Miss. Tanner," said the voice on the phone.

"Mr. Walters!" It was the man she had the interview with.

"I'm sorry to disturb you on Christmas,"

"No problem" Steph became nervous.

"I'm just calling to say that you got the job,"

"I did?"

"You did. Happy holidays!"

"Th…thank you!"

Mr. Walters hung up.

Stephanie jumped back into her seat. "I got the job!"

Everyone congratulated her at the same time, and Mr. Hale asked, "Where do you work then?"

"Well," Stephanie looked at her dad. "I'm camera woman for Wake Up, San Francisco."

Danny and Becky smiled.

"I start work on the 30th," Stephanie said taking a sip of water.

"We look forward to it," Becky laughed.

Danny was still smiling ear to ear.

After dessert, Joey went up to the attic. Michelle thought this would be the perfect time to give him the present. She walked up the stairs and knocked on the attic door,

"Come in," Joey said without emotion.

Michelle hid the box behind her back and opened the door. "Merry Christmas, Joey."

Michelle held out the box. Joey ripped of the red and white wrapping paper to reveal a Dancing Hamster in a karate uniform. "It was the closet thing to hockey I could find," Michelle smiled.

When you pressed its hand it sang "Kung Fu Fighting". Joey had to laugh; it was one of the best things he'd ever seen.

Joey hugged Michelle. "You were right, Michelle," he laughed, "It did cheer me up a whole lot,"

"I love you, Joey!" Michelle said. Joey pressed the button on the hamster again.

Downstairs, DJ and Steve were exchanging their presents. They held out their boxes at the same time. Oddly enough, they had gotten each other watches. They both had inscriptions, too. "Great minds think alike," DJ laughed, embracing Steve.

"I guess so,"

"Yeah," DJ laughed again. They had so much in common.

Jesse and Rebecca were siting outside on the front porch, arms around each other. It was pretty nippy for a San Francisco night and Becky wished she had brought a sweater. "Jesse," she said

"Yeah, Beck?"

"There's something I wanted to give you…" she dug into her pocket and pulled out a small box.

Jesse unwrapped the paper. He couldn't believe his eyes; it was a positive pregnancy test!

"Beck…" he whispered, pulling his wife close and hugging her tightly.

But inside he was screaming.

A/N: I'm feeling sentimental right now. I wish you all nothing but joy, reviews, and inspiration for your stories this holiday season!


	6. How Much Can We Possibly Have to Do?

Disclaimer – See chapter 1

A/N – I'm gonna try to make my all chapters as long as the Christmas one. And also, I've been coming up with ideas while being bored in my math class, so I expect this to be done by the end of January, if not sooner.

Chapter Six – How Much Can We Possibly Have to Do?

Jesse and Rebecca were still hugging on the porch. They ended the embrace.

"Should we tell everyone now, or tell the boys first and then tell everyone?" Becky asked, extremely excited.

"But it's just a test. Shouldn't we see a doctor first?"

"I already went yesterday," Becky smiled, "We're definitely having a baby!"

Jesse became even more nervous. "I…think we should tell the boys first," he said.

But no one needed to tell them; they had been listening at the back door.

Nicky and Alex had been getting themselves a glass of water, when their parents went to sit on the porch. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Alex had asked.

"If you mean eavesdropping…" the boys opened the door slightly and listened to their parents' conversation. They saw their father open the box, then look extremely weird, excited and confused at the same time.

"What _is_ that?"

"I dunno, Nicky."

Then they heard their mother say "definitely" and "baby" in the same sentence.

"Nicky?"

"Yeah Alex?"

"Are we dreaming?"

"I hope so."

Nicky saw his parents stand up and they quickly grabbed their water glasses and joined everyone in the living room. They were watching a Christmas edition of America's Funniest Videos. Becky and Jesse came in a few seconds afterwards, smiling at each other. Nicky and Alex kept a close eye on their parents.

Everyone left after the show. On the way to her bedroom, Michelle heard the dancing hamster sing his song. She was so happy that Joey was cheered up, she laughed. "I'm so good!" Michelle said to herself, taking the barrettes out of her hair.

* * *

"Night, boys," Jesse turned out the lights in the boys room. They waited until their father was downstairs before they shut the door all the way and turned a lamp back on.

"Alex, do you think we heard her correctly?" Nicky whispered.

"I really, really, hope we didn't." his brother whispered back.

"But what if we did?" Nicky rolled over to face his brother, "What if Mom really is having a baby?"

"We may have just been hearing things."

"I think we need Steph again."

"Not until we figure out if it's true or not!" Alex fiercely whispered. They heard a parent on the stairs and quickly turned out the lamp.

Becky walked downstairs. "I guess we must have been hearing things. The boys around sound asleep."

"I guess," Jesse said.

"Are you okay, Jess?" Becky asked.

"Yeah…just a little…tired," Jesse lied.

Becky smiled. "It has been a long day."

"Yeah…" Jesse said, then stood up, "I'm beat. You coming to bed with me?"

"Well…I kinda want to tell my parents. I mean, wouldn't you want your parents to know first I you were me?"

Jesse nodded and headed upstairs.

He lay in bed waiting for his wife and thinking. There wasn't any way he can back out of this. "_Why am I so freaked out about this?_" he wondered, "_I'd normally be thrilled about this._"

Becky came into bed. "Mom and Dad were so happy! I'm so glad we're having another baby."

"Yeah…"

"How should we tell the boys?"

"Tell the boys what?" Alex has passed by their open bedroom door.

"What are you doing up?" Jesse asked.

"Um…going to the bathroom?"

"More like eavesdropping," Becky said.

"So…tell the boys what?"

Nicky showed up next to him.

"We might as well," Becky said to Jesse, then turned back to the boys. "I'm going to have a baby!"

Nicky and Alex stood there dumbfounded. They had to hear it to believe it, and they had. Nicky went over to hug his mother. He figured he'd try to look excited. Alex understood what he was doing, and joined in.

"Alright, back to bed you two," Becky said, letting go of her sons.

"Good night, Mom, Good night, Dad," the boys said in unison and left the room.

The boys got back in bed. "Now do you think we should talk to Stephanie?" Nicky whispered.

"Yeah," Alex whispered back, "Sounds good."

* * *

The next morning, DJ suddenly realized how close April was. She would have to pick the wedding party, order dresses and flowers, find a place for the reception, set an exact date…she suddenly became overwhelmed a took a long gulp of coffee.

Stephanie walked down stairs. "Morning, Deej!" she paused to look at her sister, "You look…pale."

"It's this wedding!" DJ finished off her coffee. "There's so much to do in only a few months, and…"

"Calm down, we just need to do a little every day,"

"But there's s much!"

Stephanie couldn't argue with that. She remembered the planning for her uncle's wedding. It was pretty hectic, especially around Valentine's Day. "We'd better get Steve over here," Stephanie said, picking up the phone and dialing his number.

Michelle took the steps two at a time into the kitchen. "Morning!"

DJ though she should get as much help as she could. "Michelle, how would you like to help plan a wedding?"

"Duh!" Michelle said, repeating a line she used almost frequently when she was younger, "Of course I'll help!"

Stephanie was yelling over the phone. "Steve, come ON! This is your wedding we're talking about, not some stupid dog show!"

"How much can we possibly have to do?" Steve asked over the phone.

"How about the food, the clothes, the wedding party – "

"I see your point," Steve replied, "I'll be over in about an hour,"

Stephanie hung up the phone. "I think he'll come,"

"He'd better…" DJ poured herself another cup of coffee and Michelle grabbed a bagel.

Steve showed up exactly when he said he would, equipped with a tuxedo catalogue. DJ and Steph had been flipping through the bridal wear magazine while they were waiting. "What do you think of this, Steve?" DJ asked her almost husband after a kiss.

"I like it," Steve said looking at a bride's maid dress.

Michelle came over from a pile of brochures to look at the dress. "Wow! That's pretty."

DJ smiled. "Pretty cheap, too,"

Stephanie circled it in blue ink. "What should we look at for you, Deej?"

"I don't know," she said. She was never good at deciding what to wear.

"It should kind of match the brides maid's dress," Michelle said, then went to look at Steve's catalogue.

"Hmm," Stephanie leafed through the magazine while DJ looked at the brochures. She wanted a good place for her honeymoon. She picked up a pamphlet for Miami.

"Wow!" Michelle exclaimed, "What a tux!"

"I'll say," Steve said, looking at a great looking tuxedo. The price wasn't half bad either. Steve circed the picture.

Stephanie glanced at Steve's magazine. "Looks great!" she said, then went back to her magazine.

Joey walked down the stairs in a sweat suit. He kind of winced, wondering if he'd eve get married. Michelle winked as if to say, "You'll find her soon enough." Joey smiled back and whistled Kung Fu Fighting.

Stephanie gasped. "That's so beautiful!" she exclaimed.

Everyone crowded around her to look. She was right, that wedding dress was amazing!

"Holy cow!" Michelle and Steve said together.

"It…looks, sort of like…Pam's," Joey said quietly.

DJ smiled. "Th...That's the one! Circle it!"

Stephanie circled it, and added a little smiley face next to it. "I can just picture you in it, DJ!" she said.

* * *

After Wake Up, San Francisco, Danny invited Becky, Jesse, and the twins over for lunch. Becky hadn't told anyone about the baby yet, and when she said she had important news Danny was happy to have them over.

Becky decided to pick up the boys herself. DJ showed Danny the dress as soon as he walked through the door. "DJ…" Danny blinked back tears.

DJ smiled at him to let him know she understood. "It'll look great on you, Deej," Danny wrapped his arms around his oldest daughter.

They sat down to turkey sandwiches in the kitchen when Becky, Jesse, and the boys showed up. "So, Becky, what's the big news?" Joey asked.

"Yeah, tell us!" Michelle shouted.

Nicky and Alex looked at each other and gulped.

Becky swallowed her water and said, "I'm…going to have a baby."

The girls shrieked and everyone ran up to congratulate Jesse and Becky at once. Nicky and Alex stared at Stephanie. She caught their glance and nodded as if to say "We'll talk."

"I can't believe it!" Michelle said, bouncing in her seat.

Becky smiled, and Jesse attempted a smirk.

"It is only one this time, right?" Joey joked. Nicky took that offensively for about five seconds, but then realized he was only kidding and laughed a long with everyone else.

"Let's hope so," Jesse said, chewing his sandwich.

Becky looked at him. "You wouldn't be happy with twins?"

"Well, I didn't say that…I…I…"

Stephanie gave Michelle an "oh-boy" look and Michelle gave back a "this-won't-end-well" look. Danny cleared his throat. "Michelle, will you help me clear the table?"

"Uh…sure, Dad."

Stephanie led the boys into her room. "Talk to me," she told them, sitting on her bed.

"I don't know…" Alex sat down next to her, "It's just so…"

Nicky sat down next to his cousin. "So…confusing,"

"Yeah," Alex said, "Why right now?"

"Isn't Mom a little…old?"

Stephanie laughed. "Guys, I don't know why," she said, "But wouldn't it be nice to have another baby around?"

"I guess we never really thought about it," Alex said.

"Maybe," Nicky answered.

"You know your parents love you, right?"

"Uh…" the boys said in unison.

"Guys!"

"But then why do they want this!" Alex said louder than he intended to.

"I already told you, I don't know," Stephanie thought a few seconds. "Guys, repeat after me," she said, moving Alex in front of her, "This has nothing to do with me,"

The boys repeated.

"Again," Stephanie said, "This has nothing to do with me."

"This has nothing to do with me."

"Again,"

"This has nothing to do with me."

"Again!"

The boys kept repeating until Stephanie saw them smiling. "You see?"

"Thanks, Steph!" Nicky exclaimed, and he and his brother hugged their cousin.

Stephanie laughed. "Let's go back downstairs. I'm sure DJ and Steve still need help with the wedding."

* * *

Back downstairs, DJ showed her Aunt and Uncle the dress she picked out. "Isn't it beautiful!" she asked excitedly.

Jesse thought of his sister, how stunning she looked in a similar dress. "It's great, Deej," he said softly.

Stephanie, Nicky, and Alex walked downstairs. "I thought he'd like that dress," Stephanie whispered to Michelle, who she was standing next to.

Nicky and Alex looked at the dress. "Very…frilly," Alex commented. DJ and Steve laughed.

"One down, a ton more to go," DJ said, setting the magazine down.

"We can pull it off," Steve said, putting his arm around DJ.

"I bet Steve knows a good caterer," Michelle mumbled.

"What'd you say, Michelle?" Steve asked, confused.

"Oh…nothing," she said, "Nothing at all,"

* * *

"You can tell that wasn't what they expected," Jesse said to his wife when the boys were out of earshot.

"I guess it was pretty surprising," Becky answered, kicking off her shoes and collapsing on the couch, "I'm so tired!"

"_Hormones,_" Jesse thought, sitting down next to his wife, "Did the doctor give you a due date yet?"

"No, but I'm guessing around September,"

"Logical enough," Jesse ran his fingers through his wife's hair. He still couldn't believe this was happening. He felt calmer about it though. He guessed it was just a lot of excitement. "_It is a lot at once," _he thought. His niece was getting married and his wife was having a baby… "_I have it pretty good, don't I?" _

A/N: If chapter 7 isn't up right now, it will be tomorrow. Please review!


	7. Maid of Honor

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

A/N: I'm gonna put more detail into the wedding now that we got the new baby thing out of the way.

Chapter 7 – Maid of Honor

It was the day after Stephanie's birthday. She had recently started her camerawoman job and loved every minute of it. Danny liked having his daughter on the set as much as she liked being there.

The wedding was going pretty well too. DJ and Steve had decided to have the wedding at the same place Becky and Jesse got married. Steve's parents offered to have the reception at their house, and a family friend of the Hales owned a catering place and said they'd be happy to serve at the reception. The couple had also decided on a flower girl dress. That day they were going to pick the wedding party that day.

Steve came over after lunch and sat in DJ's bedroom. Stephanie and Michelle were there looking at brochures. DJ walked in with about five more and sat next to her almost husband. "So, who do we have to pick out again?" Steve asked.

DJ sighed. She told him this atleast five times. "The flower girl, brides maids, maid of honor, best man, ushers, and the ring bearer."

"Right."

They thought for a while. "Doesn't your cousin have a daughter?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, and she's half a year old," Michelle answered.

"Never mind."

"Well, the brides maids are pretty easy," DJ said, "Michelle will definitely be one,"

Michelle smiled. "But what about Steph?"

"Duh, Michelle! I might be her maid of honor!"

"Uh…" DJ said.

"Uh, what?"

"How many people did you consider for that position, anyway, Deej?" Steve asked, thinking of which one of his friends would be ushers.

"Steph, Kimmy, and Aunt Becky," DJ answered.

"Kimmy?" Michelle and Steph asked at once.

"How can you give her my place!" Stephanie shouted.

"But I never said that you…"

Stephanie cut her off, "Just forget it." She stood up to leave.

"Why are you so jealous!" DJ stood up to follow her.

Stephanie ignored her and left.

"Uh-oh" Michelle said.

"I didn't think she'd take it that hard," DJ said sadly.

"What else can we expect from _Stephanie_?" Michelle said in fake hatred, trying to cheer her sister.

DJ laughed. Still, she had no clue what to do. She needed advice. Her aunt had been good at that in the past. She decided to go there.

* * *

Nicky and Alex were sitting in their room having "races" with Hess trucks.

"Ha! Beat you again, Nicky!" Alex said, his truck flying across the room.

Nicky laughed. "You know, Steph's idea was really good," he said. "I can see how she got the job,"

"Yeah," said Alex. "Maybe we could use the same method on Dad and Mom when they want to lower our allowance!"

Nicky laughed and the boys raced again.

Jesse and Becky were watching TV downstairs. A commercial came on and Jesse put the TV on mute.

"How do you think the boys took it?" Becky asked her husband.

"Better than I thought."

"They sure looked happy."

"Yeah."

Someone knocked on the door. Becky went up to get it. DJ stood on the other side.

"Hi, Deej."

"I need to talk to you about something,"

DJ walked in and Becky shut the door. They walked into the kitchen. "You want something to drink?" Becky asked. DJ shook her head.

"What's wrong, Deej?"

"Well…" DJ explained the whole maid of honor story.

"I can see why she…you considered me?" Becky said.

"Well, yeah," DJ answered, picking at her chipped nail polish. "You've been there for me so much that I…"

Becky smiled. "You should give the position to someone you really feel comfortable with, someone you can really talk too…"

"Are you hinting?"

"By April I doubt I'll even fit in a dress that nice,"

DJ laughed. "But how do I decide? They both mean so much to me,"

"You remind me of your uncle," Becky remembered the best man fiasco before her wedding.

"I remember that," DJ remembered her Dad's "woe is me" thing. Eventually her uncle picked both. But if she picked both, Stephanie would feel like she was sharing her.

"What am I going to do!" DJ buried her heads in her hands.

Alex, who had walked in the kitchen right around that point, asked, "About what?"

"Alex, you know you shouldn't eavesdrop like that," Becky looked at her son.

"I wasn't," he defended himself, "You just said that when I walked in."

Everyone was quiet for a minute, then Alex asked, "About what?"

"If you have to know," DJ answered, "I can't choose between Steph and Kimmy for my maid of honor."

"You can switch half way through the ceremony,"

"I am pretty desperate…"

"Alex," Becky said, "Why don't you go see what your Dad is up too?"

"Fine! Ignore my help!"

DJ laughed.

* * *

Back at the Tanner house, Michelle was helping Steve decide who should be his best man. Michelle had written down about 40 names, and Steve was still listing them. "There's Jim, oh yeah! And Tucker…"

"How many friends do you have?"

Steve shrugged.

"Just let your cousin do it or something!"

Steve thought of his family. He had been pretty close with Dill, his cousin. He was only two years younger than Steve. "That's it!" he said, "I'll use Dill! Thanks, Michelle!"

"As long as I don't have to…"

"Now what should we do about the ushers?"

Michelle groaned and threw the pencil at Steve.

Stephanie was sitting on her bed. _"Why would DJ pick Kimmy over me?" _she thought over and over. She was getting all these ridiculous ideas. "I need to talk to someone," she thought out loud. She chose Jesse since he had a lot of trouble choosing between her father and Joey for his best man. He would probably understand better than her father, and Joey was still "grieving" the loss of Hailey.

Steph walked over to her uncle's house. Nicky answered the door. "Hi, Steph!"

"Hey, Nicky. Is Uncle Jesse home?"

"He's rotating the tires on his motorcycle,"

"I guess he won't want to be disturbed," Steph turned to leave but Nicky called after her.

"Maybe I can help,"

"I doubt it," Stephanie turned around.

"I owe you one," he said, "You helped me and Alex out with our problem,"

Steph shrugged and followed Nicky into his and Alex's room.

"Hi, Steph," Alex said, barely looking up from his trucks. He was trying to change the batteries.

"So, what's the problem?" Nicky asked.

Stephanie sat down on Alex's bed. "DJ wants to pick Kimmy for her maid of honor!"

"Mom and DJ were talking about that in the kitchen," Alex said, joining Stephanie on the bed.

"She's here, too!" Stephanie said. Alex nodded.

"What's so bad about that?" Nicky asked.

"I'm supposed to be her sister, aren't I?"

"Stephanie's jealous!" Alex chanted.

"Shut up!" Stephanie shouted. Alex returned to his Hess trucks.

"It's not that bad, Steph," Nicky tried to cheer his cousin up.

"Yes it is!" Stephanie said, "Everyone knows the brides maids are useless!"

"Not _completely _useless," Alex said, "You get to sit in the front row!"

"So?" Stephanie

"Why don't you talk to DJ about this?" Nicky asked.

Stephanie shrugged and Alex said, "Because eavesdropping is lots more fun!"

Stephanie had to admit he was right. She followed Alex to his parent's room. "If you listen through this thing," he said, "You can hear everything perfectly."

They listened.

"DJ, you don't have to make a decision right now," Becky said.

"The wedding is in April!"

"It is?" Becky was surprised. "Well…I guess you do,"

There was moment of silence.

"Becky," DJ said, "I really want Kimmy, but then Steph has been my sister for eighteen years,"

Steph smiled.

"I think you should talk to your sister about this,"

"I think you should get home," Alex whispered.

"How do I get out without them seeing?" For some reason Stephanie didn't want to face DJ yet.

"How'd you get in?"

"Back door, but that's where she's leaving."

"How do you know?"

"The front door squeaks when you open it."

"Can you climb a rope?"

"…I'm not climbing out your window!"

Nicky came in. "You can use the front door. Mom's outside with Dad,"

"Thanks, guys," Stephanie gave her cousins a quick hug and left.

"You think it worked?" Alex asked his brother. He answered with a shrug and they went to figure out the batteries again.

* * *

DJ went to her room to see how Steve and Michelle were coming along.

"DJ, how does he have 78 best friends!" Michelle asked

"You must be exaggerating," DJ and Steve answered at the same time.

Michelle held up the list. "And if you count DJ, 79!"

Michelle left, tired of writing down his "closest" friends. As she walked out the door, she nearly collided with Steph.

"What's with you?" she asked her little sister.

"Steve's fan club!" she went to her room.

"Whatever," Stephanie mumbled and walked in her room, closing the door behind her.

A few minutes later, DJ walked in. "Can we talk?" she asked.

"If you want too."

DJ sat next to her sister on her bed. "Steph, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings," she began, "But it's so hard to decide between your two best friends."

"Best friend?" Stephanie almost laughed at that.

"Of course!" DJ said, "I've known you since day one,"

"Exactly," Stephanie said, "I've given you a lifetime. Kimmy's only given you 13 years,"

DJ thought about it. Steph was right. Although Kimmy and DJ had shared a lot, DJ and Steph had just a little bit more.

"Your right Steph,"

"I am?" Steph looked up. "I mean, yes, I am."

DJ laughed, "Will you be my maid of honor?"

"Of course!" Stephanie hugged her sister.

"I did act kind of jealous, didn't I?" Steph said.

"Do I have to answer that?"

"…I'd kinda prefer you didn't,"

A/N: Chapter eight coming soon! Please review!


	8. Miami or Hawaii?

Disclaimer: see Chapter 1

A/N: This chapter has a lot of money stuff that is totally estimated. I have no clue how much this stuff would cost, and it's probably gonna be way off, but I try.

Chapter 8 – Miami or Hawaii?

DJ called Kimmy about her choice for maid of honor.

"I understand," Kimmy said. She didn't sound sad at all. "If I had a sister I'd probably do the same thing."

"I'm so glad you understand!" DJ almost hugged the phone. "I still have room for another brides maid if you'll accept."

"What color is the dress?"

"Same as the other dresses, white with a tint of blue."

"I'm in," Kimmy said, picturing the dress. "When should I be here?"

"The first day of spring break," DJ and Steve had decided they wanted to have the wedding closer to the end.

"I'll mark in on my calendar."

"I need your dress size so we can order the dress,"

"Uh…" Kimmy hadn't worn a dress since the prom. "I'll call you later"

"Sure," DJ answered, "Bye"

Michelle walked into DJ's room as she was hanging up the phone. "DJ! I found two great places for your honeymoon!" She held up two brochures.

"Miami looks really nice," DJ said.

"Uh…" Michelle said

"What?"

"Steve said the same thing about Hawaii,"

"Like we can afford to go to Hawaii!"

"I like Miami better, too," Michelle said.

"How could he even think of Hawaii?" DJ asked, "We hardly have enough for the wedding!"

"I think you really wouldn't mind Hawaii," Michelle said.

"Maybe," DJ said, tossing the brochure for Miami on her pillow. "But it doesn't matter. We'll never be able to pay for something like that,"

Michelle thought about it. She could tell DJ really wanted that honeymoon in Hawaii. She left DJ to stare at the Hawaii brochure and walked into her other sister's room.

Stephanie was lounging on her bed, doodling.

"What's that?" Michelle leaned over to see the pad. It was a bunch of camera lenses.

"I don't know, exactly. I guess I'm just bored." Stephanie said, "What's up?"

"DJ says she wants her honeymoon in Hawaii, but she can't afford it," Michelle answered.

"That stinks,"

"I was thinking maybe we could gather up some of our savings or something,"

"Are you kidding! Our money will buy plane tickets and half a night at a shabby hotel,"

"Point taken," Michelle said, "But she really wants this!"

"I know, Michelle, but it's gonna be pretty tough to pull off."

"But what about all that money you got for your birthday?"

"It was only a hundred dollars, Michelle."

"I have a hundred twenty," Michelle said, "If we can buy her the tickets than she might be able to pay for her honeymoon.

"She'll probably end up exchanging half of the gifts from her bridal shower anyway," Steph remembered when her aunt went to her sister's wedding shower in Nebraska. She said she had gotten six blenders!

"That should buy a night," Michelle said, "And Steve probably has some money saved up. But she does have to buy the dresses…"

"Hey, the bride's parents pay for the wedding, not the bride,"

Michelle hadn't heard that before, but she liked the sound of it. "I bet Aunt Becky and Uncle Jesse will chip in, too."

"It might work!" Stephanie said.

* * *

Next door, Nicky and Alex were in the back yard, looking at the sunset and kicking a soccer ball around. "I bet I can get it higher than you!" Alex said.

"Go ahead," Nicky said, passing the ball to his brother. Alex set the ball about two feet away from the fence and walked over to the tool shed. He ran, kicked, and it did go pretty high. It soared over the fence and landed on someone in the other yard. They could tell because they heard an "Ow!" from the other side. Someone tossed the ball back over. "That was weird," the boys thought that was Michelle's voice.

"Should we listen?" Alex whispered.

"You can, I'm going inside," Nicky said, "It's getting a little cold out here,"

Alex pressed his ear against a hole in the fence.

"Hawaii?" Alex thought it was Joey's voice.

"Yeah," Michelle said, "You think you can chip in some money?"

"I do have a lot more since I'm not…paying for dinner with Hailey anymore," Joey sounded really sad.

"So can you?"

"I guess," Joey said, "I'd probably want someone to do the same thing for me."

"Thanks, Joey! How much?"

"I don't know, eighty dollars sound good?"

"Counting the hundred Dad's chipping in, that's four hundred dollars!"

"I'm sure Steve will pay for something."

"Thanks for the help Joey!"

"_Hawaii!_" Alex thought. _"Now that's a honeymoon!"_

He went inside and almost ran into his mother. "What's the hurry, Alex?" she asked.

"I heard that Michelle is collecting money so DJ can go on a honeymoon in Hawaii!"

"Really?"

"Yeah," Alex answered, "She already has four hundred dollars but she needs more,"

"We'd better chip something in, huh?"

"I think so,"

Becky went to tell Jesse, and came back smiling. "Tell Michelle she has five hundred,"

"Yay!" Alex ran up to his room to see if he and Nicky had a good amount of money to contribute.

* * *

The next day, DJ was leafing through the Hawaii brochure. How pretty those pictures looked. All the palm trees and clear blue water. She could almost feel the sand between her toes, and could picture she and Steve kissing on that beach. As she was daydreaming, Steve walked into her room. "Hi, babe." He kissed her cheek.

"Hi,"

"You like Hawaii, don't you?"

"Yeah, but we could never afford it,"

"Well, I just donated three hundred dollars to the Michelle Fund"

DJ gave Steve a questioning look.

"Your sister's collected nine hundred dollars for our honeymoon,"

"Michelle got eight hundred dollars!"

Steve nodded and DJ ran to find her sister. Michelle was in her room, fixing her hair. "Michelle! You got nine hundred dollars for my honeymoon?"

"Yup! Me, Steph, Dad, Joey, Aunt Becky, and Nicky and Alex donated."

"I love you!" she threw her arms around her sister.

"So you have enough!"

"If I put in a few dollars myself, then yes!"

A/N: I know it's really short, and the rest of the chapters will be longer. please review!


	9. Doctors Appointment

Disclaimer: we should all know it's in Chapter 1 by now

A/N: Thank you all for the great reviews! Me, you're awesome! And FH Fan, if you didn't read my review in The Band story, 1,000 thank yous! That review made my Christmas! 

Chapter 9 – Doctors Appointment

In the past two months, everyone had been pretty busy. DJ and Steve had worked out all the details in their wedding (except for what flowers they were using), Joey had finally gotten over Hailey, but with all the wedding and baby stuff going on he really wished she was still his girlfriend. Stephanie had been helping Michelle with a documentary on her life for school. Michelle had to admit her sister could really handle that camera.

It was busy at the Katsopolis house, too. Jesse's car broke down a few days earlier, and Becky was so into the new baby that she had been making Jesse re-arrange the house so they could figure out where it would sleep.

"I'm no expert," Jesse said one day, "But isn't it a little early to be doing this?"

"It's already been three months!" Becky had answered. "Hmm…maybe we could move the twins…"

"Beck, you're going nuts over this," he said, "Your acting as if it's already alive,"

"I guess your right."

Jesse put down what he was moving and walked into the living room. Becky followed him.

"You know what?" Jesse said, sitting on the couch, "I called it...it."

"I noticed,"

"I really think we should find out what gender it is this time,"

"You're right," Becky answered, sitting next to him, "We'll find out tomorrow; I have an appointment at noon."

"Noon…" Jesse repeated, trying to figure out what time he had to pick the car up from the shop. "What time will that be over?"

"I guess a half hour later, maybe forty-five…Jess, they'll hold the car for us!"

Nicky and Alex walked in the door from school. Nicky greeted his parents and went to the kitchen. Alex ran to his room and ran right back. "Why is my bed up against the closet?"

* * *

The next day, a Saturday, Steve was on the phone with a flower shop. "How much would all those roses cost…I think so…okay…what! We'll be home from our honeymoon by then!" he hung up. "We should have gotten this done first, Deej,"

"We've tried every one in the phone book, Steve."

Michelle and Stephanie walked in with Denise. She was helping with Michelle's documentary that day. "Flower trouble?" Michelle asked.

Steve nodded.

"You know," Denise said, "My mom has a _huge _flower garden in our backyard. I'm sure she wouldn't mind lending a few dozen for the wedding."

"Really?" Steve asked, perking up a bit.

"Yup! I'll call home right…" the phone rang, "After that."

Stephanie picked up. "Hello?"

"Hi, Steph, it's Jesse,"

"Hi, what's up?"

"We need someone to baby-sit the twins, are you free?"

"Uh…" Stephanie held the phone to her chest, "Can we finish this later?" she whispered to Michelle. She nodded. "Sure, Uncle Jesse, I'll be there in a few seconds.

"Thanks."

"No problem," Steph answered, "Bye."

Jesse hung up.

Stephanie turned off the camera. "I'm on babysitting duty," she said, stepping out the door.

Denise called her mom. "Hi, Mom! DJ and Steve need flowers for their wedding…roses…sure," she handed the phone to DJ.

"Hello…you really wouldn't mind…sure…okay…thank you so much!" she handed the phone back to Denise, who said good-bye to her mother and hung up.

"She's going to show us what kind of flowers she grows when she picks Denise up after dinner tonight!" DJ said excitedly to her almost husband.

* * *

At the doctor's office, Becky and Jesse were waiting for the pictures to come out. "I think it went well," Becky said.

"I hope so," Jesse said back, fiddling with his watch. The doctor came back in.

"It's a very healthy baby," she said, "And your due date is September 18th. Would you like to hear the gender?"

Jesse nodded.

"You're having a girl."

"_A _girl, right?" Jesse said.

The doctor laughed. "Yes, just one this time, Mr. Katsopolis."

"Thank you!" Becky said, getting up to leave. Jesse followed her.

"Have a nice day," the doctor said, handing Jesse the pictures.

* * *

Back at home, Nicky and Alex were teaching Stephanie how to play the computer game they got. They were really good at it, and Steph was having a hard time. Soon they gave up on teaching her. "So," Alex said, "You think it's a boy or a girl?"

"We think it's a boy," Nicky said.

"I hope it's a girl," Stephanie said, then jokingly added, "Who'd want another _boy_?"

"Hey!" the boys said at the same time, laughing.

They all heard Becky and Jesse walk through the door. Stephanie ran out to greet them. "So…"

Becky smiled ta her niece; "It's a girl!"

Stephanie hugged her aunt. "I have to tell the twins!" Becky said dashing down the hallway.

"So, St-Steph," Jesse said, "I g-guess I should pay yo…" Stephanie cut him off.

"Don't worry about it," she said, then looked at her uncle. "You're totally freaked out, aren't you?"

"No, no…maybe," Stephanie hugged him and left.

* * *

Meanwhile, Michelle and Denise were helping Joey cook dinner. "Okay," he said, "The chicken's cooking nicely, the potatoes are being washed, the peas are being separated from the pod, thank you Denise's mom." She had sent Denise over with a bag full of fresh peas.

Michelle put another potato in the bowl. "Only three more to go,"

"Good," Joey said. "I'd better clean a knife," he went to go find one.

Stephanie walked in the front door. "Hi!" said Denise and Michelle at once.

"Did they tell you anything, Steph?" Joey asked, picking up a knife and whiping it with a towel.

"Well…" she started acting kinda sad, then perked up, "It's a girl!"

"Wow!" Michelle said. Joey smiled. He wondered if he'd ever have kids of his own.

"I know!" Stephanie shouted, sitting on a stool by the counter, "I'm so happy for them!"

"I can't wait!" Michelle said.

"I wish my family was as big as yours," Denise said.

"I know what you mean," Joey said, "It was just me and my mom when I was your age,"

DJ and Steve were watching TV in the living room. Stephanie walked in and DJ asked, "Why did they ask you to baby sit anyway?"

Stephanie sat down next to her sister. "Doctors appointment,"

"Did they find anything out?" Steve asked, muting the TV when a commercial came on.

"Yup," Stephanie said, "It's a girl,"  
DJ smiled. "I always wanted them to have more kids,"

"Me too," Stephanie said.

* * *

After dinner that night, DJ, Steve, and Denise's mom sat in the kitchen. She had brought little seed packets showing what kind of flowers she grew.

"So," Denise's mom said, "What kind are you looking for?"

"We were thinking roses," Steve said.

"I grow a lot of roses, they're my favorite."

"That's good," DJ said.

"How much did you want?"

"Well," DJ said, "We wanted two dozen on each side of the altar, bouquets for the brides maids, rose petals for the flower girl, some for the reception…"

"Basically a lot," Steve said.

Denise's mom laughed. She tried to figure out how much they would need. "About seventeen dozen," she said. "I can bring them over when ever you need them."

"Can we have them on the 16th of April?" DJ asked. That was the day of the rehearsal dinner.

"I'll drop them off around noon,"

"Thank you so much!" DJ said.

"It's not a problem at all," she said. Then she called for Denise and left.

A/N: I'm sorry my chapters are so short and probably crappier than they have been so far. I'm kinda running out of ideas to finish up March. If anyone has any ideas you can Instant Message me using the screen name MeIsAJeenyus (long story). If I'm not online my e-mail is


	10. Relaxation

Disclaimer: Chapter 1

A/N: Thanks a lot Meredith Sans! Reviews like that mean a lot to me. Thanks, Me, for the suggestions. I signed the guest book in your (I'm guessing) temporary site if you didn't see it yet. ElmTree, it was a pretty good idea, but I'd rather not give anyone any diseases that I know almost nothing about. That would make a great story, though. Why don't you write it? I came up with an idea about 3 seconds ago, but if there's anything you guys wanna see before I finish it up with the wedding chapter let me know.

Chapter 10 – Relaxation

Jesse had woken up the next morning feeling a lot more relaxed. Yesterday he had remembered a lot of what happened raising his nieces, DJ especially. There was dating, wearing make-up, drinking, and probably a lot more that never happened. How would he handle a daughter of his own? "_Becky would probably laugh at this," _he thought, remembering how she'd helped so much with the girls. But he felt better, even excited, after a good night's sleep.

Alex woke up early that morning. Nicky was up before him, making his bed. "What are you doing?" Alex asked, rubbing his right eye.

"I'm trying to give Mom less work to do," Nicky answered, tucking in his sheets.

"Because…"

"How would you feel if you were in her place right now?"

"You act like a sissy girl!"

"Alex, I'm serious."

"So was I!"

"Come on Alex, be considerate for once."

"Alright, alright," Alex finally gave in, "But I'm not doing it neat!"

* * *

Steve came over really early that morning. Stephanie was the only one awake. "What brings you here?" she asked, sipping her coffee.

"All of a sudden I'm feeling really nervous," Steve answered.

"Steve, the wedding's in four weeks."

"Hey, time flies when your stuffing your face," Michelle said walking into the kitchen.

"Nice, Michelle," Stephanie said sarcastically, then turned back to Steve. "Maybe you're not ready for this,"

"I've been ready since the moment I met her!"

"Aww," Michelle said. Stephanie gave her a "shut-up" look.

"I don't know what's happening to me, Steph."

"Just a little jittery, I guess," she said. "You want some coffee or something?" Steve shook his head.

"Wow!" Michelle said, "This is serious."

"What's serious?" Joey asked, walking in.

"Pre-wedding jitters," Stephanie said, refilling her coffee mug.

"Something like this happened to Danny," Joey remembered, sitting down next to Michelle.

"What did he do?" Steve asked.

"He spent a whole day to himself. He watched his favorite movies, listened to his favorite music, and just plain relaxed all day," Joey answered, 'The next day he was cured."

"It might work," Stephanie said, "You've been here everyday since the engagement."

"And think of all the money we'd save on food!"

"Michelle!" Joey and Stephanie said at the same time.

"Sor-ry!"

"Thanks, Joey," Steve said, "I guess I'll see you tomorrow,"

"Bye," Stephanie said.

DJ came downstairs. Her hair was a mess, her eyes had black circles underneath them, and she looked only half-awake. "Deej," Stephanie said, "You look like a drunk raccoon!"

"Thanks," DJ said sarcastically, helping herself to a cup of coffee.

"Did you sleep at all last night, DJ?" Joey asked.

"No," she answered, "I keep thinking about this wedding that…"

"I guess great minds think alike," Joey said.

"What do you mean?"

"Robo-mouth just stopped by saying the same thing," Michelle said. Everyone around the table gave her a dirty look. "Maybe I should consider a new hobby."

"I strongly second that," Stephanie said.

"What did you tell Steve?" DJ asked.

"Just take the day off to relax," Joey answered.

"Sounds good enough," DJ answered, "I think I'll take a shower. I need to wake myself up a little."

* * *

Becky slept late that morning. Jesse was sitting by the bed comparing two pictures. "Jess!" she shouted, sitting up in bed, "Why didn't you wake me up? I just missed the show!"

"Relax, Danny called," he said, "They had to cancel the show because of a speech by someone from somewhere doing something."

Becky gave a sigh of relief and looked over at the pictures. "Isn't that the twins' baby picture?"

Jesse nodded.

"Remember how exciting that was?"

"Yeah," Jess placed the pictures on the bedside table. "I'll make your breakfast today."

"You don't have to do that,"

"But I want to," he said, "Anything in particular you want?"

"Actually, Mini Wheats sounds really good right now."

"I think we have a box," Jesse said, heading downstairs.

Nicky and Alex were playing "The Game of Life" on they're computer. They had gotten it for their seventh birthday but never really played it until they were a little older. "Alex," Nicky asked, landing on the "Stop: Get Married" place, "Why do the women look like men in this game?"

"Because the designers have problems?" Alex guessed.

"That was obvious enough," his brother answered, "Your spin."

Alex clicked the spinner and moved ahead four spaces, landing on "Stop: Buy a House". He ended up with the house in Monsoon season.

"Ha ha!" Nicky said. He spun, landed on the same spot, and got the mobile home.

"Ha ha!" his brother said in response.

"Let's save this game," Nicky said, "I'm hungry."

"Me too."

The boys walked downstairs. They're father had left the news on and they sat and watched. The reporter was talking about a car accident around Sacramento. The reporter moved on to another story.

"And moving on, a sixteen-year-old in Africa died giving birth last night. Her baby, a premature girl, is barely hanging on to life. The girl was said to show signs of AIDS, but no one is completely sure. The girl's family was unable to provide health care for the baby…" Nicky turned the TV off.

"Tha-that couldn't happen to Mom, could it?" Alex asked.

"I don't think so," he said, "Besides, this was in Africa!"

"Yeah,"

* * *

DJ was listening to her old Stacie Q CDs, looking at pictures of Hawaii on the Internet. The scenery was so beautiful, and picturing herself and Steve on the beaches there made her extremely relaxed. Thinking of the honeymoon, and the rest of her life with Steve, made her feel much better about the wedding.

There was a knock on DJ's door. "Come in," she said, hitting the pause button on her CD player.

"Hey," Michelle walked in. She had her hands behind her back. "I'm sorry about being so rude about Steve before."

"Apology accepted."

"I wanted to make it up to you, and I've heard of a card game that can get your mind off anything. Want to play?"

"Really?" DJ never linked "card game" and "relaxing" together.

"Yeah," Michelle said, "its called Spit."

"Spit?" DJ wondered who would call a card game such a weird name.

"Yeah. I've played it before, Nicky and Alex taught me, and it really breaks your concentration on anything,"

"_It's worth a shot_," DJ thought. She sad down across from Michelle while she shuffled the deck.

"The set up is a bit like Solitaire," Michelle explained, giving DJ half the deck, 'Only it's five instead of seven."

After the cards were set up. Michelle explained the game and DJ understood pretty well. They played a few slow rounds, then picked up speed as they went along. Michelle was really fast and beat DJ a lot, but she got the hang of it by the second game and won a few rounds. After they finished the third game they decided to take a break. "Is it working alright?" Michelle asked, evening out the pile.

"Yeah, actually," DJ admitted, lying down on her floor. "Oh, I can't wait!"

"Me either!" Michelle said, "Those dresses were something else!"

DJ laughed.

* * *

Steve was in his apartment watching The Terminator that afternoon. It was one of his favorite movies. He had to admit; Joey's idea was working. He had already watched The Carol Burnett Show and some of the Top 20 videos on VH1. He felt a little more at ease every time he watched something else.

There was a knock on the door. Steve paused the movie and answered it. "Stephanie!" he said in astonishment, "What are you doing here?"

"Things were pretty boring at home and I thought you might like some company."

"I was feeling a little lonely I guess," Steve said. He had been a little bored without anyone to talk to. "Thanks for stopping by."

"What else are sisters-in-law for?" Stephanie said, which made Steve laugh.

"Make yourself comfortable."

"Oh, I love this movie!" Stephanie said looking at the paused TV screen.

"I've never met a girl who liked The Terminator,"

"My Aunt Wendy rented it and I watched with her."

"Has DJ seen it?"

"She watched the beginning, but she got too tired to see the end."

Steve nodded and unpaused the movie. For the remaining hour Steve and Stephanie watched and talked about the special effects. Steve was able to quote some of the best lines. Stephanie had thought that was pretty cool. When the movie ended, Steve said, "You want to hang around and watch the second one?"

Stephanie checked her watch. "I'd better get home. Joey needed help cooking tonight and Dad had some errands to run."

"Whatever," Steve said. "Thanks for the company Steph,"

"No problem," Stephanie swung her sweater over her shoulder.

* * *

Becky fell asleep after lunch that day. When three o'clock rolled around and she was still asleep, Jesse decided to cook dinner. "Lets see," he looked in the pantry, "I guess we'll just defrost something tonight."

Nicky and Alex were in the kitchen drinking juice when their father walked in. "Hi, Dad." The boys said at the same time.

"Hi," he said. "Nicky, could you take that leftover stew out of the freezer?"

"Sure," Nicky said, getting up.

Alex had been wondering about the AIDS story he heard on the news all day. Could his mother have it? Would she die? He decided to ask his father. "Dad?"

"Yeah, Alex?"

"What's AIDS?"

"_I never expected that_" Jesse thought. "It's a disease that takes over your immune system,"

"Does Mom have it?"

"What's this sudden fascination with AIDS all about?"

"Well…" Alex began, "Nicky and I saw this story on the news about this girl in Afri…"

"Oh, that story," Jesse said. "Alex, we've all been tested for AIDS and we don't have it. Okay?"

"Okay," Alex said, greatly relieved.

* * *

The next day, Steve showed up at the Tanner house bright and early. DJ was already at the table drinking coffee. Michelle was sitting next to her. "Hey," she said kissing her husband-to-be, "How was relaxing yesterday?"

"Very…relaxing," he answered, sitting next to his fiancée, "But I'm still a little nervous,"

"I know just the thing," DJ said. She and Michelle smiled at each other across the table.

A/N: Last chance for any ideas before the final chapter! Please review!


	11. I Do

Disclaimer: (I'm so glad this is the last time I have to post this for a while!) See Chapter 1

A/N: I just realized I never had a bridal shower for DJ. Let's just say that DJ and Steve got many household items that would be very useful for Steve's apartment. Then there's the rehearsal dinner to cover. Of course, the last time I was at one was shortly after my seventh birthday, so I don't remember much but the dinner part. Actually, all I remember about that was that another married couple was eating there and the tablecloths were white. To make a boring story short, it would have been a short chapter, so I'll just stick it in the beginning of the wedding chapter. And also, I'm not sure if I did the "Dad giving away" part right. The last wedding I was at was my aunts and since my Grandpa died in the '80s there was no one to give her away. FH Fan, no twist at all. I hate stuff like that.

Chapter 11 – I Do

The family was seated around a table at the same restaurant where Steve proposed to DJ. Since Danny had paid for a lot of the wedding, the Hales offered to pay for the dinner that night. Aunt Wendy had come with her husband, Andy McCaff, and her five-year-old daughter, April. They wanted to bring Ginger, but the hotel didn't allow chimps.

The waiter had just taken the orders and left with a stack of menus. Alex was fidgeting in his seat. "Dad," he whispered to his father, who was sitting to his right, "These pants are so uncomfortable."

"Alex, part of being a man is going through things without complaining," Jesse whispered back, "Such as fancy pants, shopping, and your wife hogging the bathroom when you need your mousse."

Alex nodded and took a sip of his water. He had saved the lemon wedge for later. He loved sour things.

Becky, who was sitting next to Wendy, looked at her hand. "Wendy, your ring is so shiny it almost looks brand new," she noticed.

"I found this silver polish that works really well," Wendy. She and Becky were deep in conversation for the rest of the dinner.

"Michelle, why do girls never stop talking?" Nicky asked.

"One of life's greatest questions," she answered, taking a piece of bread from the basket.

"I've been trying to figure that out my whole life," Joey said. Michelle laughed. She had never been the type of girl who spent hours talking to her friends.

"That makes two of us," Nicky said.

"You mean three!" Alex said.

"It should be an Olympic event!" Michelle said.

"I know what you mean," DJ said, "Kathy Santoni talked non-stop throughout all her classes in eighth grade."

"I'm amazed they don't run out of oxygen when they do that," Michelle said.

"Same here," Joey and Alex said at the same time.

"You talk all the time, DJ," Nicky said, "Stephanie told me you once spent for hours on the phone!"

"I'm sure she was exaggerating," DJ said, then she heard something in her purse. "I forgot to turn my cell phone off!" DJ took it outside.

"I wonder what that was all about," Steve thought out loud

DJ came back five minutes later, almost crying. "Deej, what's wrong?" Joey asked.

"Kimmy's dad is in the hospital, she can't come to the wedding,"

Michelle couldn't help feeling just a little happy, but something had happened to Kimmy's dad, she had to feel a little sympathetic. Steve put his arm around DJ. "We'll visit her on the way back to Hawaii, Deej."

* * *

DJ could hardly sleep that night. Her best friend wouldn't be at her wedding. Sure, she had her sisters and her aunts, but she wouldn't have Kimmy there with her. "_I bet Uncle Jesse and Dad are thrilled_," she thought. She looked at the clock; it was just after midnight. "_Just close your eyes, DJ,_" she thought, "_your wedding's tomorrow…today,_" DJ felt tears hit eyes as she finally fell asleep.

"Deej!" Stephanie was screaming, shaking her sister, "Wake up! Your wedding's in an hour!"

"Oh no!" DJ shouted as she jumped out of bed. "Are the dresses here! Are the flowers dead…"

"DJ, everything's ready but you! Get in the shower, I have to help Aunt Wendy with April. DJ hurried to the bathroom.

Downstairs, Becky, Jesse, and the twins burst through the back door. Joey was in the kitchen to greet them. "Thank, God, you guys are here," he said, "Jesse, Steve has your tux. He has the twins' too. I think we still have one bathroom available for changing purposes." Jesse and the twins ran to find Steve. Michelle ran into the kitchen.

"Is there anything I can do?" Becky asked.

"DJ needs help with her hair," Michelle said, running around frantically, "Were are my shoes!"

Joey ran to help Michelle while Becky went as fast as she could up the stairs. DJ was getting into her dress.

"DJ," Becky caught her breath.

"Aunt Becky!" DJ hurried to hug her aunt.

"Let me get your zipper," Becky said.

DJ was brushing her hair. It had grown just a bit below her shoulders. "What should we do with this…thing!" DJ said, brushing even faster.

"Deej, calm down and plug in your hairdryer."

In Stephanie's room, Wendy and Steph were almost wrestling with April. "Honey, you have to wear your pantyhose!" Wendy said.

"No!" she shouted, "They're too itchy!"

"April, please, just put them on!" Stephanie shouted.

"No!" April started screaming.

"If you don't put them on we're driving right back to the hotel!"

April flopped on the bed and let Stephanie put on her pantyhose.

Jesse, Joey, Danny, and Andy were waiting in the living room for Steve. He finally burst through the door. "Steve, come on, get in the car!" Jesse shouted. The guys ran out the door.

Michelle was frantically running through the house. "Where is my shoe!" she shouted at the top of her lungs. Stephanie ran into the living room, where Michelle was.

"Would you stop shouting!" Steph yelled.

"I've looked everywhere, Steph!" Michelle said, "I've been searching since six this morning!"

"Did you check the shoe box?"

Michelle was about to say something, but stopped and ran to her room.

"Becky, I'm so nervous!" DJ said, clutching on to her pillow person.

"It's alright, Deej."

"I…I," DJ started crying, "I miss Mom!"

Becky held her niece. "She's always in your heart, DJ."

"I wish she was here in person,"

"I know it must be hard," Becky said, "But everything will be alright."

"How do you know?"

"Jesse got stuck in a tree before our wedding!"

Stephanie burst in, "Hey, Deej, there's a bridal shower present I kinda forgot to tell you about." She motioned for her sister and aunt to follow her downstairs.

When they reached outside, a shiny black limousine was parked in front of the house. "Stephanie!" DJ shouted, hugging her maid of honor.

"Holy cow!" Michelle and April shouted at the same time.

"What are we just standing here for?" Wendy said, "We have a wedding to go too!"

* * *

Steve stood nervously at the altar with Dill by his side. "You okay, man?" he whispered.

"I think so," Steve answered. He kept his eyes on his shoes.

Behind the door, DJ, her sisters, her cousin, and Steve's second cousin (who was the ring bearer) stood waiting. "Are you alright, Deej?" Michelle asked.

"I…don't know," DJ answered. She fiddled with her veil.

Suddenly, they heard music playing. The doors opened. Stephanie motioned for April to go out. She looked almost like an angel floating down the aisle, dropping each rose petal ever so carefully. Then Davey came out carrying the rings on a white pillow. He kept his eyes on his shoes so he wouldn't trip. Next were Stephanie and Michelle. They each had a rose tucked in their hair. Then DJ began to walk down the aisle. The church looked more packed than DJ had expected. (They had only invited about 45 people; immediate family and close friends. Steve had a lot of trouble with the friends part.). Danny met her at the altar and led her between himself and Steve. "Deej…that dress looks even more amazing on you," Steve said softly. DJ laughed quietly.

* * *

At the Hales' house, the party was just getting started. Everyone was relaxing in the huge backyard. Wendy, Becky, and Mrs. Hale had talked for an hour already and showed no signs of stopping. Michelle, Nicky, Alex, and Joey laughed at that.

Jesse, Joey, and Danny were talking away from the excitement. Danny had tears in his eyes.

"You okay, Danny?" Jesse asked.

"Yeah," he sighed. "My little baby's all grown up."

"Pop said the same thing to Mom at your wedding," Jesse said, remembering the look on his sister's face as she walked down that aisle.

"Hey Danny," Joey said, "There's still the honeymoon."

Danny fainted.

DJ was in a lawn chair looking at a picture of Kimmy from senior year. She felt someone standing behind her. "She looks pretty good, don't she?" DJ turned around.

"Kimmy!" the girls hugged, "But…how?"

"Dad made a quick recovery!" Kimmy said, "And I couldn't miss your wedding…reception."

Stephanie ran up to the two. "Deej, come on, its time to throw the bouquet!"

DJ and Steve stood up on the deck. DJ turned around and threw the bouquet. Kimmy caught it. Steve took off the garter and tossed it. Steve's cousin, Jessica, caught it.

* * *

Stephanie was sitting down on her bed. It was one the next morning. DJ and Steve had already left for their honeymoon, Michelle's shoes dancing on the bumper of the car. Everyone else was asleep.

Stephanie pulled a picture of her mother out from her dresser. "I know you would have loved to be here," she said to it, "And I bet DJ would have loved you here, too." Tears wet her eyes, "I miss you now more an ever, Mom. I think we all do."

A/N: Keep your eyes out for **The First Real Kiss, **probably on the site when winter break is over

* * *

SPECIAL THANKS

Thanks, Me, for your wonderful reviews! They really kept me going in writing this

Thanks, FH Fan, for your short but sweet reviews. They meant so much to me

Thanks to all the other people who left me reviews. You rock!

Thanks, John Stamos, for your hotness (sorry, just had to)

Thanks, , for giving me the opportunity to let other people read my stories

**Dedicated to Grandpa Jack's memory **


End file.
